


Cole’s sick!

by Ladyoftheiris



Series: Mudshock [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, mudshock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: Cole’s come down with a cold. It’s up to nya and jay to take care of him.
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Mudshock [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123586
Kudos: 16





	Cole’s sick!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a anonymous request on tumblr! I hope y’all like it! This ones a little rough sorry about that!

Last night's mission had been a normal one. He had been assigned to help with security. Something valuable was being transported, he couldn’t remember what it was. Though he did remember having to stand in the cold rain for several hours, waiting for the delivery truck. 

By the time it had arrived his jacket was soaked. His nose running, making him sneeze. When he got home, he collapsed in bed. 

When he had woken up he felt awful. Body aching, his muscles tense. It felt like someone had stuffed his head with cotton. He was unbelievably hot. Fighting his body he got up anyway, wandering into the kitchen. 

Jays was standing over the stove, joking about something. Nya was sitting at the counter laughing. Though her smile fell when she saw him. Hopping down she rushed over. Pressing her cold palm to his forehead. 

“You're burning up.” She frowned. 

“I’m fine. Just a little warm.” He shook his head slowly. 

“No you're not.” She argued.

“You should really lay down.” Jay joined them.

Cole let out and irritated huff. Putting both his hands up in front of him. 

“Alright fine.” 

He trudged off back to the bedroom. Laying down her lazily threw the blanket over himself. 

Why did he have to be sick?

He could handle just about anything, but he hated being useless. It was his job to take care of things, to be the responsible one. Not that he doubted his partners, they were capable of taking care of themselves. Right now he felt utterly useless, laying in bed in the middle of the day. 

He spent a few minutes staring at the ceiling. Before long Jay wandered in carrying a glass of water. Setting down the glass, he sat on the edge of the bed.

“How are you feeling?” 

“Awful.” 

Jay placed a quick peck to his forehead. 

“Nya’s getting you some medicine.” 

“I’m not that sick.” He grumbled. 

“If you weren’t you’d be asking me for breakfast by now. It’s ok to be sick Cole, we’re here to take care of you.” 

Smiling Jay laid down next to him. Snuggling close. Cole leaned into his touch. Despite how bad he felt, he did like the attention. 

“I brought some medicine.” Nya was carrying a few different pill bottles. 

Cole let out a soft grumble. Not wanting to admit he needs the help. 

“If you don’t take it, I have a feeling something bad will happen.” 

Looking up he found her staring down at him worried. Something he didn’t see that often. He felt a pang of guilt. Not taking care of his cold could lead to something worse.

Sitting up he took the medicine, wanting to get this cold over with. So he could go back to be the one taking care of them.

“I’ll be right back. Try to rest ok.” Nya slipped out of the room. 

Cuddling closer to jay, he closed his eyes. After several minutes, he opened them again. Unable to sleep he sighed. 

“Need some help falling asleep?” Jay asked.

Smiling Cole nodded. Of course Jay knows him well enough to know what was wrong. Yet it still surprised him how well he could read him. 

“Hey remember that time we had to have that intervention for Kai. Man was he addicted to chirp. He still kinda is. I mean nya has made it her mission to embarrass him off the platform. I don’t think it’s working.” Jay started.

“It’s not, unfortunately.” Nya added.

She slipped back into the room and joined them in the bed. Laying on the other side of Cole. Fixing his blanket, making sure it fully covered him.

“I was thinking of programming some bots to bother him.” Jay continued.

“Hmm, that's an interesting idea.” 

“Oh! We could teach Wu how to use it. Then he won’t want to use it anymore.” 

Cole’s eyelids felt heavy. Listening to the voices of his partners, he felt his body relax. 

“I don’t want him to get off chirp completely. I want him so stop posting our location at all times. We’re supposed to be stealthy.” Nya pondered curling up against Cole’s arm.

“We are really loud for ninja huh?” Jay chuckled.

Cole cracked a smile, before his eyes slid closed.

-

When he woke it was mid afternoon. Jay was sleeping next to him. Softly snoring, looking absolutely adorable.

Nya’s spot was empty, though he could hear her moving around the apartment. A few minutes later she appeared in the doorway.

“Hey, are you feeling any better?” 

Sitting on the edge of the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. 

“A bit.” He coughed. 

His throat was dry and course. Nya handed him the water glass. After a few long drinks he felt better.

“Thank you.”

Laying back down, he smiled up at her. Returning the smile she fixed his blanket again. 

“I don’t mind taking care of you. You take care of me all the time.” 

“I know it’s just...I’m still not used to other people taking care of me.” He explained.

Nya took his hand and placed a soft kiss to his knuckles. 

“I know. You're stubborn.” 

She stood, reaching over to fix Jay's blanket. Recovering him, she smiled at both of them. 

“But I’m twice as stubborn. I care about you too much to stand by and do nothing. Even if it’s something small like a cold.” 

She placed a kiss in his forehead.

“I love you.” He mumbled sleepily.

His body already preparing to go back to sleep.

“I love you more.” 

-

The second time he woke it was dark out. Nya was fast asleep on his left. On his right jay was scrolling on his phone. Glancing over he grinned at his boyfriend.

“I hope I didn’t wake you.”

Cole shook his head, and he sighed in relief.

“I’m supposed to be in standby in case Zane needs any help tonight. But I didn’t want to leave you alone.” He explained.

“What are you looking at?” Cole curled closer to him. Careful not to wake their sleeping girlfriend. 

“I was watching this video of a duck...” 

“A duck?”

“Yeah he has a top hat. Look it’s late and I scrolled myself into a weird part of the internet.” He explained.

“No please show me. After hyping it up that much, I have to see it.” Cole teased.

“I can see you feeling better. You have the strength to tease me again.” Jay rolled his eyes. 

Putting down his phone he rolled on his side. 

“Babe there isn’t anything in the world that will stop me from teasing you.” Cole chuckled.

“Not even cake?”

“Can’t eat cake when your sick.” 

Jay placed a kiss in his brow. 

“I hope you feel better. If not then I’m here to take care of you. Even if you tease me.” He smiled.

“I know. That’s why I love you.” Cole confessed. 

“Everyone loves me.” Jay joked.

Cole swatted at him weakly, failing to hide a smile.

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. I love you too cole.” 

He leaned in to kiss him. Cole put a finger over his lips.

“You’ll get sick too.” He protested.

“Oh well.” Jay shrugged. 

Moving his hand he pulled Cole into a quick kiss. Before snuggling into his chest again.

He still hated being sick, but with the two of them around. It wasn’t as bad as he remembered it being. As sick as he was they still needed him, just as much as he needed them. 

He gazed between both of them. Closing his eyes he took in everything that had happened today. God how had he gotten so lucky. 

-

When morning came he felt leagues better. Sitting up he stretched, glancing around the room. Next to him Jay was huddled up in the blanket shivering. 

He glanced up at Cole.

“What did I tell you last night.” He lectured. 

“It was totally worth it.” Jay smirked.

Laying back down he huddled close to jay. He supposed both of them would be resting up today.

**Author's Note:**

> I bash on Kai because I love him. That’s my emotional support himbo. 
> 
> Look forward to another mudshock fic coming soon! 
> 
> Come talk to me or leave requests on tumblr: Enbyjaywalker


End file.
